1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a projection device.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical projection device includes a projecting portion for projecting image light onto a predetermined projection receiving portion, an image taking portion for taking a projected image obtained by the projecting portion, and a processing portion for performing a predetermined processing based on the image taking result obtained by the image taking portion. However, it's inconvenient to adjust a projection angle of the projection device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.